Sick Day
by OmgitsCarolineC
Summary: What happens when Eli gets the stomach flu and Clare comes over to take care of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV**

3am Tuesday.

"Ugh," I groaned, as I flushed what was hopefully left in my stomach down the toilet. I there is no way I can go to school today, I feel like total shit. I want Clare. She can make me feel better. She can make anyone feel better. But it was 3am and I was gonna call her but I stopped myself. I rested my head on the cool porcelain hoping it would cool off. It took every ounce of strength I had to pull myself up but wobbly onto my feet. I leaned against the wall then plopped myself into bed when I looked at my phone.

**New Text Message from: Blue Eyes**

_Hey...I can't sleep at all. Thinking of You(: _

_Love Clare_

I hoped that she hadn't fallen asleep and weakly texted back.

_**-text- **__Me neither, except my reason is a little more above yours. But I'm always thinking of you_

_Eli_

I shut my eyes for about 8 minutes until I felt my phone vibrating from under me.

**New Text Message from: Blue Eyes**

_What's Wrong Eli?_

_Love Clare_

_**-text- **__Sick and Probably not going to school tomorrow :/_

_Eli_

**New Text Message from: Blue Eyes**

_Sick? I'm sorry Love. Want me to come over? I'll take care of you..Always._

_Love Clare_

_**-text-**__ That would mean the world to me right now Clare._

_Eli_

**New Text Message from: Blue Eyes**

_I'm on the way. Just hold on_

_Love Clare_

**And with her last words I started to fall asleep thinking and hoping she would get here soon.**

Okay...I know this probably is terrible. But I want like 5 reviews to continue?

**~OmgitsCarolineC**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG 17 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS. Here's Chapter 2(:**

**Eli's POV**

7am

I woke up to Clare lying right by my side sitting on the edge of my bed. I groaned softly hoping she wouldn't hear and made an attempt to smile and sit up.

"H-Hey Clare" my stomach started to roll uneasily. There is no way I wanna throw up in front of anyone her

"Hey Baby" she frowned. "You look so pale"

My stomach rolled again.

"i-i know" I started coughing, hard. I swallowed the bile creeping its way up my throat, but within seconds it came back and ran into the bathroom with one hand covering my mouth and the other one I used to close the door. I don't want Clare to see me puking.

I knelt down in front of the toilet and up came the chicken my mom had made last night; No longer my favorite dish of hers.

I heard Clare come in and she knelt down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-You can leave" I swallowed hard before throwing up again. I felt so weak; And just when I thought it was over trying to stand up, I clearly was proven wrong when I puked again. I dropped to my knees as my stomach kept emptying itself against my will. Clare kneeled down next to me and rubbed circles soothingly on my back with one hand and wrapped one arm around my waist tightly.

"Shhh," She soothed. "It's okay Eli. I gotcha, I'm here."

I wanted her here. I didn't want her to be anywhere else.

When I was done, Clare helped me to my feet and back into bed where she placed a towel and a bucket next to my bed just in case. I lay down and she lay next to me and I turned over as a few hot tears slide down my cheeks. My throat felt like it was on fire and the girl I love just saw me puke my guts out. She kissed the tears as they fell.

"Why are you crying, Love?" She asked moving my hair which was now sticking to my forehead because of how sweaty I was.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" I looked down and she kissed my cheek.

"Eli. My dad is a surgeon; I've seen worse." She tried to make me smile. I did.

"Thanks Clare. W-Will your parents be mad that you skipped?"

She smiled a little "You're more important"

I pulled her closer to me as we dozed off in each other's arms.

OMG you guys are amazing! I got 17 reviews in 2 days. I fractured my finger in softball :/ but I can type(: how about now 10 more reviews?

Love,

~OmgitsCarolineC 


	3. Chapter 3

**11 Reviews in 3 hours. I love You Guys. Here's Chapter 3. Gimme some suggestions for a new story possibly?**

Eli's POV.

Noon

I woke up with an empty feeling around my body. Clare was gone. I put my hand out and heard a crinkling noise. It was a note.

_Eli,_

_Went to get some food for you and me; and maybe a movie? ;)_

_Love You_

_Clare_

I remember the first time I said I love you to Clare.

_**Flashback**_

_11:47pm._

_Clare and I are sitting on Morty's hood with our fingers interlaced. She's wearing my black blazer because it is pretty cold. But I don't wanna tell her; she looks so cute wearing my jacket. She looks into my eyes as I look into those amazing blue orbs of hers. I was so nervous about saying those 3 words that can mean the world to a girl. Clare was the first girl (other than Julia) that made me feel…warm inside. The night I kissed her at the dot after hearing Chuck Palahniuk was the first night I didn't cry myself to sleep. I never even felt this close to Julia. Just tell her Eli…Just tell her. Adam's voice kept going off in my head. "If there's any girl that can handle things it's Clare". I took a deep breath kissed her hand and said,_

"_I Love You Clare."_

_She looked at me. I wasn't sure what she was feeling until she smiled so bright that I'm sure Egypt could have seen it. Then tears fell from her eyes._

"_I Love you too Eli. I-I have since the first day you ran over my glasses" she giggled a little._

_I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently and fell asleep cuddled with Clare. My Clare_

I woke up, nauseated again.

I heard Clare downstairs so I got up and wobbled downstairs and wrapped my hands around her waist from the behind. She jumped; she's so adorable.

"Hey You" I said before kissing the top of her head

She just smiled and continued making soup for me.

"Go lay down Mister!" She giggled. She could never be mad at me…Right?

**Wow guys. This is my first fanfiction ever and this is amazing. Thanks for all the yummy reviews..i nomnomnom them. **

**Love**

**~OmgitsCarolineC**


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are amazing! Sooooo many reviews. Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it's a little late...School + Finger broken = Slow Fanfics. But I'm working on Chapter 5. And would you guys still wanna read this if Eli wasn't sick? If it's more of Lovey dovey crap and maybe Fitz? Should Clare get the bug? Suggestions(:

Clare's POV:

I stayed at Eli's house all day. I got him water every hour or so, he needs to stay hydrated. Although I hate seeing him like this, he looks…adorable. So helpless laying there all sweaty with his bangs all messed up and stuck to his forehead. I heard him groan.

"Clare?" He moaned out and I ran to his side.

"Hey Eli. How are you feeling baby?" I asked worriedly.

"S-Sick" He gagged and desperately looked for a trashcan

I panicked and since we were on the couch I grabbed my empty popcorn bowl and held it for him as he threw up. I tried to keep my gagging under control because it was honestly pretty gross.

"Cl-Clare" He coughed and threw up again.

"I'm here baby boy" I held his bangs back as he leaned forward.

He finished soon after and laid back. I sighed and handed him a glass of ginger ale with a straw

"Small Sips Eli" I instructed as he did so. He drank them as a watched him. His skin was so pale, I could defiantly tell he was running a fever. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry this has to happen to you Eli. I'm always here for you"

"I-Its not your fault, Clare"

I sighed knowing besides comforting him there was nothing I could do for him. My sick boyfriend. I stroked his hair soothingly

"I love you so much Eli. It kills me to see you like this" I blinked away tears.

"I love you too Clare" He touched my cheek

I laid next to him and dozed off in his arms.

I know its short. Gimme some suggestions. I is stuck

Should Clare get it? should she not? Should fitz be involved? review(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow Guys..These Reviews are amazing. keep em coming(:**

Eli's POV.

I clearly remember falling asleep with Clare in my arms, she's not there anymore. I sit up still feeling slightly dizzy but better and look around. All I see is my room and a trashcan next to my bed. All of a sudden I hear crying. That wakes me up…Its Clare. After the cry I hear a retch. I run down the hallway in my boxers, thank god my parents aren't home and I stop at the bathroom and softly knock on the door.

"Blue Eyes? Are you okay in there?" _Of course not stupid_ I tell myself. She's in there puking!

"Y-Ya..Just f-" She threw up again. I frowned and made my way in and helped her kneel down in front of the toilet and rubbed her back lightly.

"E-Eli pl-" Clare choked out before throwing up again

"Shhhh. Just Relax sweet girl" I pulled back a handful of her cinnamon curls, keeping them away from her face

About 15 minutes later her stomach settled and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Clare bear?" I wiped the tears as they fell

"i-im sorry you had to see that"

I smiled a little "Oh Please Clare. I love you. You could've puked on my and I wouldn't love you any less.

She smiled at that. She tried to stand up but fell back and I caught her and kept my hands on her waist as she washed her face and went to lay back down.

"Is there anything I can get you Clare?"  
"Um..C-Could you get me an ice pack? M-My head hurts"

I smiled. "Of Course" I kissed her forehead and went to get the ice pack.

I came back to my room and she had her head in the trashcan. I quickly set down the ice pack and knelt in front of her pushing her bangs out of her face as she threw up. When she was done I took care of the trashcan and she was lying down and I moved the hair off her forehead and kissed her forehead before putting the ice pack on her head. She sighed gratefully.

An hour later she was asleep. She woke up and all the color drained from her face. She sat up as she started to breath heavily. She grabbed my hand to help and try and ride her nausea. A few minutes past and she laid down again and looked like she was about to cry, so I climbed into bed with her and cuddled up to her. She smiled softly at me and nuzzled her face into my neck. My god, she was so cute.

"Good night Eli. I love you" She said looking at me with those bright blue orbs and that adorable blush.

"I love you too Clare. Wake me up If you need me alright love?"

"Alright; Will do" She kissed my cheek and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Review + Suggestions(: **

**Love,**

**OmgitsCarolineC**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I actually forgot about this story. And I'm so overwhelmed by the comments. I hope you all will still read this story. I know this chapter is short, but it is an update(: **

**Forgive me? **

**Here is chapter 6. Will be updating regularly now(:**

Eli's POV.

I woke up with Clare about three times during the night, helping her as she tried to get rid of her stomach contents. I rolled over on my side and looked at Clare. Her breathing was uneven. It always worried me when someone's breathing was different than how it should be.

So I began to have a flashback of Julia lying next to me in my bed. She was on her side, and I was on mine staring into her wonderful dark brown eyes, as she was staring into my green eyes. I leaned over and kissed her lips as she pressed hers to me. After she was breathing funny, so I ignored it. But then, she turned blue, Struggling for breath. I call to her stepmom who comes in and gives her a needle. Stupid old me forgot about her peanut allergy. I had had a PB&J before I went over and it had triggered her allergy. I couldn't help to let a few tears escape from my eyes. But she comforted me in the end.

As I smiled a little at the thought of Julia, I heard a small moan escape Clare's lips.

"Eli?" She whined

I went stroked her hair softly, "Hey Clare…You feeling okay?" I asked, hoping for the answer I was looking for.

"B-Better.." She stammered out "But..Not good.."

I sighed. I wanted her to get better. Just then she held her stomach and started to cry. I didn't know what to do. She looked so helpless and I didn't know what to do. I just continued to stroke her hair

"Shhhh…Y-You're gonna be okay.." I said as I tried to soothe her

I felt more helpless when she started to sob out in pain

"Eli!" She sobbed. "Help me!"

I didn't know what to do. So I decided to call 911

**Sooooo. Cliffy! What will happen with Clare?  
Maybe 10 reviews since people probs hate this? **

**Love, **

**~OmgitsCarolineC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. Hi. It's been a while. Almost a year? Psshh**

**Here is the newest chapter!**

**If people are still with the story; the chapters will continue AND be longer :D**

**Hope ya'll are still with me. Byee3**

Eli's POV

The ambulance came within 8 minutes of my frantic 911 call. As they went to Clare's bed she was holding her stomach, while she cried painful sobs Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw Clare in that much pain. The paramedics asked her all these questions about her pain; at that point, I lost it.

"DAMMIT JUST TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" I said as I shook my head

Finally, about twenty minutes later, they took her away in the ambulance. I sat in the waiting room with my head between my knees. I was so nervous, I felt like I was about to pass out. I looked up; the hospital pretty much a desert with one other person sitting on the other side of the room, coughing up a lung it seemed like.

After another 2 hours of waiting, a doctor finally came out to tell me about Clare.

"Ms. Edwards had appendicitis. It was so close to bursting, another twenty minutes and you would have lost her. She's in room 217 if you wanna see her, but be gentle. She's still a little tired and she'll be very sore." the doctor nodded and walked me to her room.

I had to remain calm for Clare. I wasn't going to lose it in the hospital. No way.

Clare's POV

I blinked open my eyes, hearing a distant beeping. I gasped softly, taking in my surroundings; I was in the hospital. I started breathing heavily as the beeping increased. Then I slowed down my breathing, calming down the machine. My stomach was sore and I had no idea what was going on. One more thing was missing. Eli.

Tears sprang to my eyes, wondering what he was doing right now; if he was off drinking somewhere, if he was in the waiting room waiting for me; who knows. I sat up, wincing in pain and took a deep breath as I leaned my head back against the pillow. I heard the door creak open as I gasped as I saw a dark figure coming into my room. A dark handsome figure.

My Eli.

**Wellllll…  
Yeahhh. Please review?  
Xoxo  
~OmgitsCarolineC**


End file.
